


Behind the Door in Zaofu

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: Make Love Not War [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Ruins of the Empire Pt3, Shameless Smut, Smut, slow and sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: What if Suyin didn't cock block Korra and Asami by knocking on the door when they were talking in their room? And, what if it was their first time having sex? If you ask me, they'd be having the cutest yet sexiest time in their lives.They're so pure for each other so deal with it~
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Make Love Not War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622203
Comments: 13
Kudos: 259





	Behind the Door in Zaofu

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is based off the scene in Ruins of the Empire Part Three when Korra was comforting Asami and telling her not to worry about what she had said during the time she was brainwashed. Korra pulled Asami towards the bed and they both had "that" look before Suyin cock blocked them by knocking on the door 😩😩😩 
> 
> I'm telling you they were SO going to bang 💕💕💕

Korra was smiling stupidly as she sat down on the bed first while holding Asami’s hand. After saving her girlfriend from being brainwashed, she felt this possessiveness grow deep inside her chest and for some reason… she wanted a little more than just a kiss tonight. At least that’s what she thought she wanted.

Asami was softly smiling back but deep inside, she couldn’t shake off the feeling that she had said something terrible to Korra. When Korra gently pulled her forward onto her lap, Asami wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders before saying:

“Korra… are you sure I didn’t say anything I’d regret? I know you said we should move past it but I-”

Quickly leaning forward, Korra pecked Asami’s lips. “Asami, she wasn't you okay? I _know_ my girlfriend and you would have never said any of those things.”

Asami felt her cheeks grow warm as she comfortably settled onto Korra’s lap, resting her entire weight on her. She pulled Korra in closer, “Korra I…”

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and gave her a mean look, daring her girlfriend to bring that topic up again. “Asami…”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a comfortable yet tense few seconds before Asami gave up. Letting out a huff feeling slightly defeated, “Okay okay, at least just let me say sorry.”

“Asami.”

Asami was grinning as she playfully rocked into Korra’s body, “Ah ah, no. That’s not fair. You can’t just decide for us to move on without letting me apologize first.”

“That’s-”

This time Asami gave her the look.

Korra blinked, “Okay okay fine. Hit me.”

Giggling slightly, Asami actually slapped Korra’s shoulder.

“Ow babe! What was that for?”

“You said to hit you.”

Pouting completely now, “You know what I mean.”

Letting her arms slide down Korra’s back, Asami tightly hugged her girlfriend. “Hmm… do I or do I not..”

Korra reciprocated the hug and took in Asami’s scent. She buried her face into her lover’s neck and tightly gripped onto her nightgown. “I was… I was really scared you know. I thought you might not come back…”

Asami lifted up her head, “Oh Korra…”

Korra lifted her face up and looked into Asami’s eyes, “I love you… I don’t know what I’d do without you…”

Asami felt some tears stinging in her eyes but quickly hugged Korra tightly again, “I’m sorry for what I said… I love you. I love you so much.”

Feeling so much warmth, love and comfort, Korra squeezed Asami as much as possible without hurting her. They both needed this hug because Asami was doing just the same, taking in each other’s scent and warmth. After a moment, they looked into each other’s eyes. They seemed speechless both by each other’s beauty before Asami kisses Korra first. 

It started off with a quick peck followed by a couple more. Korra was the first one who actually made a sound but, rather than sound, more like groan or moan from approval.

Thinking that it was hot, Asami opened her eyes and cupped one of Korra’s checks. She smiled as she leaned forward to resume their kisses. After several pecks, Asami was the one who whimpered this time before she swiftly cupped both of her lover's cheeks. Korra was so precious and she didn’t want her cute face turning away even for a split second.

This was where Korra was beginning to get nervous. This wasn’t the first time their make out sessions got intense but this was the first time that it felt like they were going to go all the way. Like all, _all_ the way. Like tossing tea out the window all the way so of course she’d be nervous. Korra’s only ever dated Mako and Asami so what the heck is she supposed to know? She’s been a virgin her entire life and amidst her turmoil, of course, Asami apparently felt her nerves about to explode too.

Asami pecked Korra lips one last time before looking up. “What’s wrong?” She nuzzled her nose against Korra’s.

“I… uh…” she nervously rubbed Asami’s side with her thumb, “You know… it’s our first time, well, not our first time making out for this long but I well- oh! That’s not what I mean by the first time of course and I uh- geez I don’t know what I’m saying now…”

Asami giggled, “You’re cute.”

Finding herself blushing slightly, “Hey! I am not-”

Silencing her with a more assertive kiss, Asami continued her attack before shifting her body for better leverage. She hummed in pleasure before sitting up tall making Korra stretch upward. Enjoying her height advantage, Asami pecked her girlfriend from above.

“You know *kiss* you *kiss* talk *kiss* too *kiss* much.”

“But-”

Asami kisses Korra and uses her height and leverage advantage to push her down onto the mattress. 

“See *kiss* too *kiss* much.” 

Bouncing on top of Korra, Asami comfortably straddles her girlfriend and continues kissing her.

“Mmh *kiss* Asami…” repeated kisses after kisses, Korra gradually runs her hands up Asami’s back. She ends up pulling her girlfriend’s soft hair off to one side before settling with one hand on her lower back and one on her upper back.

After some intimacy, Korra eventually works up the courage and dares to lick Asami’s plump lips. Getting quickly embarrassed, she played it smooth by kissing along her girlfriend’s jaw to hide in the crevice of her neck. Thankfully, Asami didn’t really have a bad reaction, in fact, she let out a raspy breath before sinking her body into Korra’s. 

Kissing and licking the back of Asami’s ear, Korra had no idea what she was doing but she was kind of following her gut feeling as she nibbled her lover’s ear bud and pulled on it. She started unconsciously rubbing Asami’s back up and down before stopping abruptly.

“Asami really though, I’m not sure what to-”

_“Korra.”_

Korra whimpered for some reason from the tone in Asami’s voice.

“Seriously. Less talking. Do what you want. I’ll let you know if I like it or not.” With that firm statement, Asami brought back Korra's face and resumed kissing her.

Korra groaned before she felt Asami’s tongue swipe against her lips. Now this, was enticing. This was the first time either of them have really gone past simple endearing and passionate kisses. This time, it was more full of lust and desire.

Breathing out, “You’re so beautiful…”

Stopping for a brief second, Asami smiled with a slight pink tint in her cheeks before going down again. She kissed her girlfriend but this time, her tongue was in Korra’s mouth. It felt slightly old but perfect the moment their tongues wrapped around another before pulling back from their wet kiss.

_Wow._

Korra really thought that it sounded pretty wet and even saw some saliva trail from her mouth to Asami’s. Now that, was kinda gross but at the same time, it felt really hot knowing it was Asami’s and hers mixed together. Asami finally let out a loud moan. She seemed to have liked the whole tongue thing because Korra found herself sucking her the tip of her girlfriend’s soft tongue.

_Damn._

They continued their wet kisses while Korra found herself wanting more skin ship. She ended up trailing Asami's back and then back down to her ass cheek. With some uncertainty, Korra cracked an eye open to watch her reaction as she gave Asami’s firm cheek a squeeze.

Asami didn’t really react the way Korra wasn’t hoping for. She simply continued kissing her girlfriend however, she did rock her body into Korra’s as if she was giving her the signal it was alright.

Korra couldn’t be any more overwhelmed. She was about to do _that_ and had regretted not paying attention to that awkward health lesson during her tutoring times. She had a quick flashback to when she had to put on a condom onto a wooden, you know, but what the hell was she supposed to do with Asami? Those health lessons did _not_ teach her how to be with a woman.

Then as if Asami felt her awkwardness all over again, she stopped kissing and propped herself up a bit. She cupped Korra’s check before saying, “You okay?”

Korra blinked, not believing how beautiful Asami looked. Her eyes were hungry with desire and her face, especially her lips, looked dangerously sexy and thirsty.

Asami frowns from Korra’s lack of response. Softly rubbing her cheek bone with her thumb, “Did you want to stop?”

Finally realizing what was happening, “What? No! No I don’t wanna stop. I uh…”

Asami sat up and grabbed Korra’s hand, bringing up to her cheek. “Mmh…?” She turned her face and kissed the back of her girlfriend’s hand.

Korra gulped, hard. It’s now or never right? 

“I uh…” she found herself blushing and looked off to the side. “I want you in less clothes Sami…” her voice shrunk at the end. She was completely bashful and embarrassed to look Asami in the eyes.

However, Asami on the other hand, was enjoying every second of her view. From the way Korra looked beneath her compared to her usually confident self melted into this mush of embarrassment was a complete turn on. So, what else would the great Asami Sato do but tease the Avatar right?

Asami pecked and then kissed her lover’s hand before trailing the tip of tongue her along Korra’s palm. She felt Korra twitch and proceeded to trail her tongue up and sucked on her middle finger. Then, with the most seductive voice possible, she said:

“Well… they’re not coming off on their own baby. You got to work for it.”

Korra’s eyes snapped open before she made eye contact. Asami had the most teasing smirks out there and was practically daring her to take off her clothes. Korra’s fighting spirit was practically insulted now. So, without further ado, she quickly sat up and kissed her girlfriend before flipping their positions. 

With Korra on top, there was a sudden burst in adrenaline and they both ended up kissing each other passionately. But before long, Korra slipped her hand down to Asami’s torso and pulled at the sash. It unraveled and she swiftly helped Asami out of the outer layer like a pro. She paused though when she heard Asami giggle at her moment of triumph.

Even if Korra was pouting slightly, she couldn’t suppress her chuckle as she said, “What?”

“Mmh, nothing. You’re just cute Korra.”

Faking some anger, “Don’t call me cute!” She couldn’t stop her smile as she went down to kiss Asami.

“I'm sorry *kiss* you're just so *kiss* adorable!”

“Asami!”

Asami started cracking up before Korra undid the back of her dress. It was her last line of defense before she was completely naked in front of her girlfriend. Not laughing anymore, she suddenly found herself frozen and when Korra slipped the gown down… down to just above her chest, _just_ right above her nipples which were… Asami was the one blushing hard this time.

At this Korra found her boost in confidence before smugly saying, “What’s wrong? Cat owl got your tongue?”

Trying to remain calm, “Uhh… n-no nothing’s wrong babe… I just…”

Korra was being a reverse strip tease as she pulled Asami’s dress ever so painfully slow past her erect nipples which she had _definitely_ noticed. Satisfied when the dress was at her girlfriend’s abdominal, Korra was beaming with confidence.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Now Asami was the one who was bashful and wanted to disappear. She was beat red as Korra stepped off the bed to pull off her dress completely. She was naked now. By reflex, Asami closed her legs and covered her lower half and breasts however, Korra was being mean.

“Ah ah ah, you said I had to work to see you naked so I did. I need my payment…” Korra grabbed both of Asami’s hands and pinned them above her head. 

Asami was blushing ferociously. She was dying of embarrassment as Korra ate up her exposed body. “T-That’s not fair! You still have your clothes on! It’s embarrassing being the only one n-naked.”

Korra was enjoying this moment as she leaned down to Asami’s chest where her heart was. She stared at Asami’s delicious pink erect nipple and grazed her lips around her areola before kissing just above it. 

“Your heart’s beating like crazy Sami.”

Feeling like she was going to die from embarrassment, Asami began squirming like crazy. “K-Korra! Please!”

Now feeling a bit sorry, Korra released her hands. “Okay okay sorry babe,” she pecked Asami’s lips. She sat up and just right when Asami reached for the hem of her shirt, she cut her off. “Ah ah ah…”

Straddling her girlfriend properly, Korra began taking off her tank top in a seductive manner: nice, slow and painfully slow. And, of course, who else Korra would be if she didn't flex her hard earned muscles as she strip teases her girlfriend? 

Now that silenced Asami’s embarrassment, she had some more urgent needs than some silly wound to her pride. Although, strangely enough, Korra didn’t find herself as embarrassed as she thought she would as she stood up to take off her sweatpants. In one go, she was bottomless and the only article of clothing she had was her chest bind but, before she could take it off, Asami had urgently sat up and pulled her forward. 

They engaged in a passionate kiss and Asami’s patience had run out. She quickly took off Korra’s bind and tossed it somewhere on the floor before pulling her back down onto their bed. With her fingers tangled in Korra’s choppy hair, Asami muttered out:

“You’re so *kiss* beautiful.”

Cupping Asami’s cheek, “Looks who's talking *kiss* you’re the *kiss kiss* one *kiss* who’s so *kiss kiss* beautiful.”

This wasn't the first time they’ve seen a lot of each other’s skin but it was the first time seeing everything. And everything as in their private areas including _that_ area down south. What do you know? Seems like they both had been thinking the same thing and had shaved baby butt smooth.

Their bare chests were rubbing against each other as they grinded into another. This was new and it brought making out to another whole new level. They could each feel how exactly soft and warm they were and even how hard their nipples are as they continued rubbing against each other.

“Mmh… Korra… I love you.”

Korra bit Asami’s lower lip before kissing down her jawline. She left a light bite mark in her collarbone before going back up to kiss her.

“I love you too.”

“Mmh…”

Peck after peck, kiss after kiss, they repeated switching angles again and again. After a moment, Korra couldn't help but prop herself up and get a look at Asami again. She smiled before cupping her check affectionately again. 

“Why are you so amazing and gorgeous?” Korra went down and kissed her lips again.

Asami smiled as she grabbed Korra’s face and kissed her back before running her hands down her back. She enjoyed the sensation of her girlfriend’s broad back and muscles before grabbing Korra’s butt cheeks and gave them a firm squeeze.

“You’re so beautiful and hot baby…”

They enjoyed yet another passionate kiss session before Asami decided to test her girlfriend by slapping her ass cheek.

Korra sat up a bit to look her in the eyes before gasping, “Asami Sato you did not just slap my ass!”

Going with it Asami giggled, “Come on you know you liked it,” this time she grabbed both cheeks and massaged them both in a circular motion.

Korra practically growled as she leaned down, “Mmh… well that… I do…” engaging in a more lustful kiss, “only you…” she started softly grinding against Asami’s hips.

Drunk with arousal, Asami had had enough and was the first one who dared. Releasing one of Korra’s firm cheeks, she glided her hand across her lover’s thick thigh before closing in on her wet core. She could practically feel the heat emanating from her partner’s most intimate spot. Hovering in front of Korra’s crotch, she paused. She looked shyly at her girlfriend who also noticed what she was doing. 

Asami swallowed before hesitantly saying, “M-May I…?”

Korra was firmly holding onto Asami’s hip as she looked down before making eye contact again. She smiled, enjoying the messy view of the great Asami Sato with her hair sprawled out in the mattress beneath her before pecking her lips, “I’m all yours.”

Their tongues immediately found each other again and after a few loud and wet kisses, Asami slid her hand all the way down south. She was nervous but hummed in comfort when Korra let out a soft moan. Breaking their kiss and hovering a few millimeters away, she felt Korra’s hot breath on her.

“Tell me if you don’t like what I’m doing okay?” Asami’s heart was thumping hard as she felt herself grow numb in excitement.

“Okay…” Korra leaned down and kissed her neck before hugging her girlfriend tightly, “I trust you.”

Asami hugged back Korra tightly with her free hand before cupping Korra’s vulva. She was breathing heavily not believing she was actually doing this. 

_I can’t believe I’m touching Korra…_ _she’s so…_

Asami rubbed her girlfriend’s core a few times before using her index and middle finger to explore her private region.

_Wet…_

In a deep yet cute voice, Korra left out a whimper. She sunk into Asami's body and left her mouth agape as her lover began to stroke her clit. Slowly but surely, she started rocking her body into Asami’s hand. “Mmm… aah Asami… that feels good…”

Asami bit her lip. She was keeping an close eye on Korra's expressions making sure what she was doing was okay before realizing this wasn’t helping her. On the contrary, it was turning her on and making her even more aroused. Rubbing Korra’s clit in short circles, she eventually ran her fingers up and down her swollen lips. She gave Korra a kiss on the cheek and some quick pumps with her palm making Korra groan again.

“Ooh… Asami…”

Licking her dry lips, Asami ran her slender fingers up and down Korra’s slit before pausing in position. Her thumb was placed right on her lover’s clit and middle finger right beneath her vagina. Swallowing her nerves, Asami hugs Korra with her free arm and kisses her shoulder before finally flipping their positions around. With Korra now on her back, Asami repeatedly flicks Korra’s clit giving her some pleasurable strokes before nuzzling into her neck. She kisses her pulse affectionately before saying: 

“Just relax okay… promise you’ll tell me if I’m hurting you baby.”

“Mmh…” Korra was breathing roughly and her heart was thundering in her chest. It was time. Enough teasing and foreplay, Asami was going to do it. She was going to penetrate her and she was going to lose her virginity, to Asami.

“I...I promise.”

“Good…” 

Asami kissed up to the back of her lover’s ear while fingering Korra’s entrance. She licked her neck and circled Korra’s clit before slowly pushing in her middle finger. Korra tensed up but relaxed when Asami went up to kiss her lips. As their tongues swirled with another, Asami didn’t force herself in. She let Korra be the one who eased her finger in and simply gave her hungry kisses while pleasuring her swollen clit.

Korra moaned as she became somewhat restless making her gently bite and pull Asami’s tongue. When she released it, she sucked it before they swirled them together and engaged in another hot kiss. Running her fingers through her girlfriend’s luscious hair, Korra tightly hugged her girlfriend’s slender back while unconsciously spreading her legs apart.

Asami was well aware that she was deep inside Korra now. Her middle finger had eased in all the way to her knuckle and she was also well aware that Korra hadn’t opened her eyes. She was tight but Asami was doing her best to please her girlfriend. Korra was letting out some moans here and there but still, Asami couldn’t help but worry since it was her first time.

“Baby… you okay?” She repeatedly kissed Korra right below her jaw and right at her pulse.

“Mmh… yeah I’m okay.”

It sounded like a submissive whimper and Asami couldn’t feel anymore honored. Korra was trusting her fully and she was just so precious. Cupping her cheek, Asami started kissing Korra again. She knew Korra was adjusting to her finger well and it seemed like she was wet enough for possibly another. 

“Kor…” she rasped out, “you're so wet… you think you can take another?”

Korra groaned, Asami sounded _fucking_ hot and that was a major turn on. “Mmh… yeah I trust you.”

Smiling into Korra’s neck, Asami kisses it before pulling out her finger. Rubbing her wet entrance yet again, she softly thrusts her middle finger in and out before subtly pushing in her index finger as well. It was noticeably tighter but Asami did her best. She jerked Korra’s clit with her palm and quickly slipped out her fingers before fingering her vagina with her middle finger. 

Korra let out a soft moan. The way Asami was playing with her made her feel good. Something about the way she touched her made Korra want to melt as she continued playing with her intimate zone. Then finally after sometime and lots of kisses and wet thrusts, Asami was finally two fingers, knuckle deep inside Korra. She softly churned Korra’s lubricated insides before kissing her cheek.

“You okay? How do you feel?”

Feeling the honest concern in Asami’s voice, Korra answered truthfully. “Better than I thought… aah… Asami, it feels good.”

Asami smiled while looking into Korra’s eyes, “Good…” she kissed her lips before peppering her way down to her chest. “I’ve been neglecting these…” she grazed her lips around Korra’s erect nipple.

“Asami you don’t have to-”

“I want to,” she looked up into Korra’s eyes again, “I want you to feel good. It’s our first time together so I want us to enjoy it together…” she narrowed her eyes down at Korra’s caramel nipples. Feeling her mouth water, they looked like a delicacy before she gave Korra her puppy eyes, “Can I?”

Korra didn’t know what to process. The fact that Asami looked incredibly cute above her chest or the fact that she was still fingering her and it was actually starting to feel really good. Like _really_ good. She was honestly mush at this point.

“Mmh…” feeling unbearable, Korra gave in. “Please… just do what you want- aah!” She yelped, surprised that Asami just immediately latched onto her erect nipple all the sudden. 

Asami sucked her erect nipple with a wet kiss before promptly licking her bud. She started playing with it. Circling it and even flicking it with the tip of her tongue. She repeatedly mixed up what she did and switched between sucking and kissing Korra’s caramel tip. Korra lost it when she heard Asami let out a hot moan and twitched.

As if she snapped out of a trance, Korra finally realized that her girlfriend had started fondling her other breast and things felt _unbelievably_ good down by her private area. She heard some really wet and loud squishy noises but had a hard time believing that it was coming from her.

“Oh…Asami!”

At this point, Korra was loose and well lubricated enough for thrusting so who would Asami be if she wasn’t pleasuring her girlfriend like she meant it? Kiss after kiss, she shifted on top of Korra for a better angle and rubbed Korra’s inner walls.

Korra’s breath hitched as she snapped her eyes shut and tightly grabbed Asami’s hair. “Ooh Asami that feels— mmh?!”

Fondling her breast, Asami sucked and quickly flicked her nipple while simultaneously thrusting Korra’s vagina. She sat up before clawing at Korra’s skin using her teeth before licking her pulse with the tip of her tongue. 

_Looks like I found her sweet spot._

Suddenly finding herself smiling in victory, Asami diligently flicked Korra’s clit while thrusting her fingers in and out as fast as possible and curled her fingers around. Korra started shivering and grunted half breathed before pulling at her girlfriend’s hair.

“Aah...Asa...sor— aah!”

Korra tugged on Asami’s hair in an attempt to run away. She squirmed beneath her lover trying to dodge an unfamiliar surge coursing through her body. It was all electrifying but even then, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she should look away from Asami’s face to try to spare herself of some embarrassment before Asami cooes at her. 

“It’s okay Korra… let it out.”

Asami never let up pleasuring her girlfriend. Instead, she focused on Korra’s sweet spot before focusing on her clit. Korra was yelping and moaning from pleasure before she took a sharp breath going silent. She twitches violently beneath her while tightly holding onto her hair bashfully. She wasn’t exactly sure what she felt but she knew that the word amazing was an understatement and that her lower region was sensitive from the exhilarating jolts running through her entire body. Even now, Asami’s slow yet long and meaningful strokes are making her twitch from pleasure.

After a moment, Asami climbed on top of Korra and smiled before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She removed her wet fingers from Korra’s private area before pecking her parted lips. She drew back with a face of bliss before showering her girlfriend’s face with kisses.

“You okay?”

Kiss after kiss, Asami slid her wet fingers across Korra’s exhausted body before cupping her face with both her hands.

“Mmh…” Korra had this confused yet satisfied look on her face.

Chuckling slightly, “Come on…” she brought up Korra’s hand to her lips and began kissing it, “what’s wrong?”

Finally having some sort of coherence, “No...nothing’s wrong, that was just… new?”

Asami's brow went up, “What do you mean… wait… don't tell me you've never…”

Korra gave her a confused look, “Never…?”

Tilting her head to the side, Asami puckered her lips a bit. “You know… masturbate.”

Korra blushed as her eyes widened, “Wha- n-no of course not! I-I mean I know about it but y-you know how busy I am!” She spat out quickly a bit flustered.

Feeling a blush on her own cheeks, “S-So I just took your first… and your other first…”

Korra’s lips thinned out into a pout, “W-What! Well what about you, are you experienced?”

Blinking once, Asami made a sly smirk. “Hmm… well that’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

Gritting her teeth in defeat from her situation and Asami’s sexy smirk, Korra conceded. “Fine, two can play it that way! I'll just have to find out myself!” 

Without further prompt, Korra quickly yet carefully rolled them both over getting a yelp from her girlfriend. With a grin on her face, she showered Asami with loud and obnoxious kisses making her girlfriend giggle.

“Korra! That tickles!”

“Does it now?” She nips her a few more times before opening wide and softly dragged her teeth along Asami’s porcelain skin. While doing so, Korra softly ran her hands down Asami’s perfect and curvy body, exploring what was hers.

But that smug smirk from her girlfriend’s face never disappeared, “Like what you see Avatar?”

Glaring at Asami slightly, “Well actually… yes Sato, I do _love_ what I see.”

Asami’s eyes widened ever so slightly surprised by her girlfriend’s no longer hesitant demeanor. Korra never called her by her last name… meaning she was up to something. She gulped in nervousness and possibly regretted teasing Korra so much maybe just a little… okay, well no not really. 

Korra had her moment but, now it was time for Asami’s. So without further prompt, Korra climbed on top of Asami face to face. 

“You see…” she pecked her lips, “I love how rosy your lips are…” she went down and kissed her jawline, “I love how sharp your jaw is…” she trailed the tip of her tongue down Asami’s long neck, “I love your taste and your beautifully sculpted collarbone.”

Korra went back up and nuzzled into Asami’s neck before taking a deep whiff, “I love the way you smell…” she ran her fingers through her hair, “I love how soft and luscious your hair is…” she went down to whisper into Asami’s red ear, “I love the way your skin feels against mine and the way we compliment each other like the sun and moon…” she blew a soft breath into Asami’s ear, “I even love how red your ear is right now. You’re _so_ hot, sexy and beautiful Asami.” 

Astonished by Korra’s sudden complete change in manner and shower of compliments, Asami was speechless. Her heart was thumping like crazy and her cheeks felt like they were burning.

“W-wha? K-Korra… I uh…”

Giggling as she cupped her girlfriend’s cheeks, Korra pecked her lips. She smiled before kissing her again and again. Then after a hot second, she rested her forehead against Asami’s. 

“Can I touch you…?”

Ignoring her embarrassment, Asami sighed in content before saying, “Well I just did _that_ to you so of course you can touch me Korra.” She wrapped her arms around Korra’s back and hugged her tightly, “I trust you too. Do whatever you want okay? I'll let you know if I don’t like something.”

“Okay, well in that case…” Korra rubbed Asami’s cheek with her thumb before kissing her lips. They kissed a couple more times before she made her way down. Starting with her lover’s chest, Korra cupped her breast and fondled it before tweaking her nipples.

“Mmh…”

Korra glanced up at Asami to see her biting her lower lip. She groaned from how erotic that looked before cupping her other breast. She sensually began massaging them in small circles before leaning down to take one of Asami’s pink erect bud into her mouth. She sucked it loudly before playing with it with her tongue.

_It felt good earlier when Asami…_

Fondling her breast slightly rougher, Korra twisted and pulled Asami’s nipple. While her hand was busy, she continued licking away, repeatedly flicking her other hard bud with the tip of her tongue.

“Ooh… Korra…”

Korra sucked hard and nipped her affectionately before circling her areola with her tongue. She groaned before sucking one last time and began trailing down her lover’s body. 

Asami let out a haggard breath as Korra went down her torso. Biting her lip, she couldn’t help but run her fingers through Korra’s choppy chestnut hair while holding the back of Korra’s hand with her other. Pleasantly surprised by her girlfriend’s wonderful fondling skills, she moved along with Korra’s movement.

Korra ended up playing and fondling both of Asami's breasts as she left a trail of kisses down her torso. The kisses were placed one after the other and Korra quickly made her way down Asami’s toned stomach. Before long, Korra’s arms were fully extended as she lazily massaged her breasts. Kissing her lover just below her belly button, Korra looked up.

“You're so perfect…” she kissed Asami right above her uterus, “can I…” she glanced down at her private area, "touch you _there._ "

Asami unintentionally rocks her hips, she was beginning to get really sexually frustrated at Korra’s pace and just wanted to get laid at this point.

“Korra…” she rasped out in a deep and low voice, “just touch me already. Please!”

Smiling softly, Korra grins before kissing the side of Asami’s thigh. Keeping eye contact, she kissed her way down before finally making it to her main prize. Feeling nervous, Korra swallowed as she watched Asami’s swollen clit twitch.

“....”

Seeing Korra’s hesitation, Asami whimpered. “Korra… you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I can-” Korra made brief contact with Asami’s eyes before giving her a long lick, “Aah...Kor-”

Korra grabbed both of Asami’s thighs and scooched closer to her vulva. With little to no space between them, Korra opened wide and began sucking Asami’s clit. She circled and flicked her sensitive hard bud before sliding her tongue down into Asami’s vagina.

“Ooh- aah! Kor!” Asami twitched and her body curled inward. She breathed out a couple harsh groans before grabbing onto Korra’s head. “That feels good! Yes! Aah right there!”

Korra rubbed Asami’s insides before slipping out to kiss and suck her clit. She undoubtedly felt some went liquids on her face but ignored it and continued burying her face in Asami’s sex.

“Oh! Aaah yes! Yes Korra oh yes!”

Asami rocked her hips in pleasure before fondling her own breasts. Pinching and twisting her erect nipple, she was breathing roughly as she held onto Korra tightly. Korra, on the other hand, was enjoying herself as she pulled on Asami’s legs. After some loud slurps, she slid her fingers up and around her thigh down to her girlfriend’s swollen clit and began circling it roughly with her middle finger. Trusting her intuition, Korra began thrusting her tongue in and out of her lover’s vagina while curving it upward. 

“Ooh! Ah- aah! Korra!” Gritting her teeth, Asami stopped playing with her breast before unintentionally lifting her hips up off the mattress. She took a few sharp breaths before letting out pleasurable moan. After her body stopped twitching, she fell back down before panting for air. Gasping for her breath, she was in disbelief by how fast she came.

Korra gingerly licked her vagina before kissing her clit. Then after a few loving pecks, she kissed her one last time and climbed back on top of Asami. Korra was smiling happily before Asami grabbed her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Quickly wrapping her arm around Korra’s back, she hugged her girlfriend tightly while running her other hand through her chestnut hair.

Something about feeling Korra’s wet cheeks against her skin really turned her on. Asami moaned in complete content and kiss after kiss, she ran her hands up and down Korra’s toned body. 

“Mmh… *kiss kiss* Korra… *kiss* that was… *kiss kiss kiss* amazing,” she hugged her tightly again while enjoying rubbing her chest against Korra’s before kissing her cheek. “I love you *kiss* I love you so much.”

Korra hummed in content before burying her face in Asami’s neck. There was a fresh coat of sweat and she felt somewhat proud in making Asami squirm as much as she did. 

Kissing her neck, “I didn’t know you were a *kiss* screamer.”

Asami giggled, “And I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Hmm…” she kissed Asami’s lips, “touché.”

They kissed a few more times before Korra stroked Asami’s thigh and sat up. Standing on her knees, she was still between Asami’s legs and her lover was sprawled across their bed with her legs wide open. Korra simply watched and admired Asami’s beauty as she panted for breath beneath her.

“What’s… wrong?”

Korra smiled reassuringly before grabbing the back of Asami’s hand and kissed it. “Nothing… it’s just that…”

Asami cocked a brow, “Mmh...just what?”

Chuckling bashfully, “This. We just… you know.”

“Jerked each other off?”

There was a slight blush on Korra’s face, “Yeah… yeah we did.” They looked at each other for a second before laughing together. After her laugh died down, she started rubbing Asami’s thigh again, “You know… there’s something I want to try…”

Asami held Korra’s hand before raising a brow, “Oh? Enlighten me.”

Korra bit her lip nervously before moving herself. She grabbed one of Asami’s legs and pulled it out to the side before stepping over it. Asami knew exactly what her girlfriend meant before she settled on top of her. 

“This…”

Their private areas were hovering dangerously right above each other while their legs were overlapping one another like a puzzled fit. Now _this_ was an amazing view. Resting her hand behind her head, Asami eyes were hungry with arousal as she hummed before saying: 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Korra licked her lips before resting her weight on Asami. They clits immediately touched each other before she began rocking her hips. Wet noises immediately sounded off as they rubbed against each other and Korra groaned from pleasure. 

Good was an understatement of the century.

“Mmh… aah!”

Neither of them had to say anything. Asami grabbed onto Korra’s thighs and rocked her hips forward trying to increase their friction. 

“Ughh… Asami…”

Vigorously shaking her hips, Korra lifted up one of Asami’s legs for more leverage. It was clear how wet they both were from the sticky noises and that only turned them both on even more.

“Aaah… ooohh Korra!”

Roughly grinding their vulvae together, Korra felt Asami twitch. She already knew Asami was sensitive but she guessed eating out her girlfriend must've turned her on more than she thought because Korra felt a familiar urge throb in her lower region. A few more thrusts were all it took for Asami to spaz uncontrollably while moaning out loud.

Korra found herself in a similar predicament and a jolt of electricity ran through her lower region. Her hips bucked and she collapsed downward before softly rocking her hips back and forth. After both of them caught their breaths a bit, Korra untangled their bodies and went down to kiss her again. A loud peck after another, Asami eventually pulled Korra in closer with a hug.

Breathing out a sigh of content, Asami spoke up first. “That was amazing…” she giggled, “I love you.”

Korra gave Asami a small grin, “I love you too.” She pecked Asami’s lips and hugged her before continuing their kiss. 

Overjoyed by an amazing high, all Asami did was hug Korra back while smiling stupidly as she kissed her girlfriend. She found great comfort in Korra’s scent and weight resting on top of her stomach. Sighing in bliss, she rubbed her hands along Korra’s toned body.

“Why are you so amazing?”

“I try…” Korra pecked Asami’s cheek, “only for you though.”

Giggling from her response, “You’re so cheesy!”

Korra laughed again as she nuzzled into her girlfriend's neck, “Only for you!”

Asami started laughing uncontrollably, “Stop!” She lightly slapped Korra’s shoulder while closing her legs to hug her lover’s hips, “You’re killing the mood!”

“What do you mean?” She pauses before saying in the most serious voice possible, “I am the mood!”

“Pfft- Korra what the heck is that supposed to mean?”

Feeling weak, Korra collapsed onto Asami laughing while Asami couldn’t wipe the grin off her face even if she wanted. She was actually trying not to die and catch her breath before swaying her body along with Asami beneath her. After a moment, they settled down while smiling into each others’ eyes. Words weren’t needed and they pecked each others’ lips before engaging in a chaste kiss. Feeling satisfied, Asami hummed bliss as she ran her arms up Korra’s back.

Breaking apart after a moment, Asami kissed the tip of Korra’s nose. “You are the mood though, you’re always _my_ mood.”

Korra belched a laugh. She felt a sense of pure bliss in her chest because she honestly had no idea what she meant by “she’s the mood” but was exhilarated that Asami just went along with it. “Thanks babe, you’re my mood too.”

Asami smiled with a pink tint on her cheeks, “Love you, you dork!”

“Love you too…” their lips made contact again as if it was natural as breathing was. 

Peck after peck, Asami ended up reversing their positions. Her hair fell forward as she straddles Korra’s hips, “You up for another round?”

Korra grabbed Asami’s hips and rubbed her skin with her thumb, “Of course.”

Smiling, Asami leaned down and hovered in front of her lips. After a hot breathed tease, she trailed down to her girlfriend’s ear, “I can’t wait to taste you.”

Immediately blushing, “Wha- Asami,” Korra gasped dramatically, “how vulgar!”

Giggling before claiming Korra’s lips, “You know you love it.”

“Mmh… *kiss kiss* now that… *kiss* I do. I secretly love your possessive side babe.”

Cocking her perfect eyebrow with a smirk, “Secretly huh?”

Korra grinned happily, “Guess it’s not a secret now.”

“Guess not…” Asami smiled before rocking her hip, “now enough talking and let me love you.”

Slapping her girlfriend’s thigh, “Then what are you waiting for? I'm all yours.”

Asami flipped her hair to the side, “Good. Mines and mine alone.”

“Yours alone,” their lips touched again.


End file.
